Winter changes everything
by Yamiko Kuchiki
Summary: "Sors un peu, Sherlock. Je sais que tu aimes bien l'hiver." John ne sut jamais à quel point son conseil fut bénéfique au détective. /Cuteness!/


Bonjour…ou bonsoir ! Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…Je peux juste dire que je suis en manque total de Sheriarty, de cuteness, et que les deux combinés donnent ce genre de trucs XD Alors oui c'est OOC, oui la cuteness ça existera jamais entre eux mais j'en ai besoin pour ma propre survie. Donc voilà un OS Sheriarty tout kind, sans prétention, qui j'espère va vous plaire malgré les clichés (et j'ai joué dessus XD ).

Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à l'illustre maître Arthur Conan Doyle, et Sherlock BBC appartient à ces deux grands malades que sont Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Il n'y a que la fic qui est à moi et heureusement ! :3

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

« L'hiver est froid. » Une personne tout à fait lambda vous répondra de suite « évidemment qu'il fait froid l'hiver, idiot ! ». Cependant, il y a derrière cette simple phrase bien plus d'interprétations qu'il n'y paraît. Chacun est libre d'y trouver son propre sens, en fonction de sa vision de la saison. Pas de tergiversations, entrons dans le vif du sujet.

L'hiver est froid. Pour diverses raisons. Tout d'abord la plus classique : l'hiver est froid parce que le vent siffle à vos oreilles, qu'il vous glace les mains. Qu'il fouette impitoyablement votre visage. Que la neige qui tombe mouille vos cheveux, que celle à terre trempe vos chaussures. Tout cela est un fait, soit. Ce froid-là est strictement physique. S'ensuit donc la deuxième raison : le froid moral. « Moral ? Mais comment peut-on être triste la saison de Noël ? Et du Nouvel An ? ». Et bien on le peut, tout simplement. On en est souvent victime par ailleurs, sans même y penser. Le froid moral est bien pire que le froid physique. Le ciel gris et nuageux pèse lourd sur votre tête, déjà bien encombrée de pensées négatives. Vous faîtes malheureusement partie des personnes qui n'aiment pas Noël, ni le Nouvel An, dû à votre famille ingrate et insensible qui ne daignerait pas bouger d'un pouce pour vous. Avec ce lot de pensées négatives s'ajoutent d'autres facteurs maussades : les gâteaux et l'alcool ne vous font pas sourire mais vous vous y plonger en désespoir de cause. Une mélancolie plus ou moins forte vous prend. Et puis il y a ce « petit » groupe de personnes qui décident que l'hiver est le moment idéal pour changer radicalement leurs vies, que cette période festive est parfaite pour se libérer et déchaîner sa colère envers le monde. En commettant…un petit crime par exemple. Oui, certains décident que l'hiver est une chance inespérée d'assassiner leurs femmes, de frapper leurs enfants, d' « emprunter » un peu d'argent aux banques, de faire brûler un immeuble en plus de son sapin de Noël… Toutes personnes lambda se sentiraient un peu abattue d'entendre ce genre de propos. Mais Dame Nature étant capricieuse, celle-ci aime bien créer les exceptions.

Sherlock Holmes. Cet homme aime bien l'hiver. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui rappelle indubitablement ses enquêtes. L'atmosphère palpable, étouffante même le matin, lui donne l'illusion d'être sur une scène de crime sanglante et morbide comme il les aime. Cette appréciation du froid et des meurtres à glacer le sang (particulièrement en cette saison) n'est clairement pas évoqué par le concerné, tout d'abord parce que son colocataire (qu'il apprécie plus qu'il n'ose se l'avouer) lui remonterait les bretelles (bien qu'il n'en ait cure), et parce que l'évoquer lui ferait perdre de la salive inutilement, ce qui n'était pas son but. Sherlock jubile en cette saison. Pas besoin d'attendre qu'un joli petit meurtre se présente à ses yeux, les enquêtes lui tombent dessus comme une avalanche sur un alpiniste. Trop pris dans son excitation continue, Sherlock ne se rends pas compte qu'il fredonne de temps en temps des chants à vous en faire recracher votre repas sur le tapis, qu'il enjambe en sautillant (de joie… ?) un cadavre bien frais avant de le regarder de haut et de lui donner un léger coup de pied, qu'il défonce littéralement un tuyau de gaz et craque une allumette parce que « c'est pour l'enquête ». Bien que « légèrement »habitué, notre cher John ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer de désespoir lorsqu'il voit ce genre de scène, avant de se résigner et de se répéter une fois de plus: « C'est Sherlock. »

* * *

-John, Lestrade n'appelle plus.

Une tête exaspérée sortit de sa lecture.

-Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

-Tu n'es déjà pas très futé naturellement, alors ne fais pas exprès d'être idiot. Il n'a pas appelé depuis 3 jours.

-…Et donc ?

-Il faut te faire un dessin ? Donc il n'a pas d'affaires à me proposer. C'en est presque navrant.

Un roulement d'yeux plus tard, John répondit d'un ton entre l'amusement et le reproche.

-Sherlock, tu ne peux pas exiger une enquête tous les jours. Même si je connais déjà la réponse, tu n'es pas un peu fatigué ?

-Je n'exige rien John. Les faits sont sous ton nez et tu ne les vois pas : Lestrade a un meurtre à me proposer tous les 2 jours depuis une semaine exactement, il se passe 3 jours et puis rien. Même pas la mort d'un stupide caniche étouffé avec ses croquettes infectes. Fatigué ? Et quoi encore. Je dois pouvoir être prêt quel que soit le moment où Lestrade me contactera.

Dos à son ami, roulé en boule sur son sofa, Sherlock ne pouvait voir le sourire retenu de John, qui s'efforçait comme jamais à ne pas rire face à l'attitude enfantine de Sherlock. Il pouvait dire que décidément, ce sociopathe de colocataire était vraiment un grand enfant capricieux. Toujours à trépigner d'impatience lorsqu'une balle avait traversé une tête, ou a rechigné à manger ces légumes verts innocents (déjà qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup…). Il se reconcentra sur le fait qu'un manque d'enquêtes pour Sherlock (même pendant 3 jours) signifiait que le détective allait revenir l'embêter, faire des expériences très douteuses voire explosives, et peut-être même…prendre un peu de cocaïne juste pour la route. Il fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et décida qu'il fallait trouver une solution, ne serait-ce même que pour quelques minutes. John connaissait le peu de choses qu'appréciait Sherlock, malheureusement cela avait tendance à virer dangereux. Violon ? Non, il n'en jouait que pour réfléchir et quand bien même, il serait capable de faire exprès de jouer comme un pied lorsqu'il en aurait marre (son frère étant le meilleur des exemples). Expériences ? Sûrement pas. John n'avait pas que ça à faire que de restaurer la cuisine en lambeaux toute les semaines. Jeu de société ? Cela semblait mal parti, Sherlock était imbattable sur presque tout les jeux de réflexion et de logique (sauf ce fameux Cluedo). Et il fallait au détective un minimum de challenge. Or les autres jeux de société étaient à exclure, à part peut-être…les cartes ? Un jeu de cartes relevait d'un minimum de hasard et donc une chance pour lui de gagner, ce que Sherlock ne laisserait pas passer. Prenant une légère inspiration, il lança d'un ton détaché :

-Jeu de cartes ?

Si les oreilles de Sherlock pouvaient se tourner comme celles des chats, c'était ce qui se serait passé. Il vit le détective relevé lentement la tête vers lui, le regard neutre. Et répondre d'un ton las.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie.

Le concerné replongea sa tête dans ses bras, non sans changer de position. Peu importe s'il devait braver le froid et la tempête, John réussirait à faire bouger Sherlock. Un éclair de lucidité le fit regarder par la fenêtre. Le froid… ? Se relevant cette fois-ci de son fauteuil et allant se poster devant le boudeur, le médecin prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une traite :

-Sherlock, étant donné la position que tu as depuis 20 bonne minutes, je suppose que tu n'es pas disposé à bouger de ton sofa cependant je te conseillerais de mettre le nez dehors pour t'aérer l'esprit ce qui aurait pour effet de t'éviter de moisir comme tu le dis si bien. Non ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, je sais très bien à quel point cela ne te pose pas problème et que l'hiver est l'un de tes grands amis. Ton manteau est chaud et tu as une écharpe. Et n'oublie pas tes gants. Oh, et avant que tu ne me répliques un « Oui Maman ! »…..Je ne suis pas ta mère. Maintenant dehors.

Après cette longue tirade, il y eu comme un instant de flottement. John gardait son air décidé mais Sherlock…il était presque…abasourdi. Cela ne se voyait évidemment pas sur son visage de marbre mais il était intérieurement surpris. C'était l'un des dons fabuleux de John : réussir à interloquer le détective, même un millième de seconde. A vrai dire il y avait souvent des moments de silence étrange entre eux, que cela soit lors des enquêtes ou quotidiennement. Il arrivait à surprendre son flot de pensées par une remarque inattendu, souvent impérieuse, comme si les deux échangeaient leur personnalité un court instant. Pesant le pour et le contre, luttant en vain face à l'évidence, le brun dû se résigner au fait que son acolyte avait découvert son attirance pour la saison froide. Or il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de sortir (sauf enquêtes évidemment), et rien ne l'y obligeait vraiment. Il n'était pas flemmard (oh non !) mais il n'aimait pas faire des actions qu'il jugeait comme inutile. Malgré tout, choisissant de ne pas prendre la mouche pour rien, il se releva et adressa un sourire à John. Un sourire de sociopathe, cela va de soi (donc à peine un étirement de lèvres) mais son ami dû le voir et ne retenu pas le sien. Il allait faire plaisir à John (un rien le rendait heureux celui-là…), parce qu'il pouvait voir de preuves tout à fait scientifique que le blond était épuisé en ce moment, et que refuser d'un ton acide ce qu'il déduisait comme étant une preuve de fichu compassion sentimental à son égard ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Le détective se relevant, John ne lâcha qu'un « Pas de bêtises » lorsque Sherlock enfila manteau et gants et que l'écharpe rejoignit son cou. John eu juste le temps d'entendre du seuil de la porte un léger « je reviens vite ». Fier d'avoir fait bouger l'unique détective consultant au monde, John continua à sourire, même en lisant son livre. Espérant dans un coin de sa tête que le brun ne se mettrait pas en danger inutilement ou ne ferait pas un scandale, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était peine perdue…

* * *

…Et maintenant. Rentrer immédiatement à l'intérieur ? John lui lancerait un regard déçu, et Sherlock n'aimait pas décevoir John. Faire semblant et rester devant le pas de la porte ? L'idée lui sembla si lâche qu'il l'effaça immédiatement. Alors quoi. Sherlock ne connaissait pas tellement d'endroits où il pouvait se poser sans qu'il n'y ait foule béante. Et s'il devait faire l'effort de rester dehors dans l'unique but de faire passer son ennui (et de faire plaisir au blond), il était hors de question qu'il aille dans un endroit rempli de gens dit « normaux » plus apparentés à des poissons rouges qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas non plus s'égarer dans les dédales des rues de Londres, même s'il les connaissait par cœur. Sherlock n'eut pas à chercher bien loin dans sa mémoire pour trouver un endroit au calme qu'il avait dû repérer lors de l'une de ses enquêtes. Effectivement, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se rappeler qu'il y avait un parc non loin de Bakerstreet. Une femme avait été délibérément pendue à un de ses arbres. A cette heure plus ou moins avancée de la nuit, les enfants ne se trouvaient pas aux parcs et il n'y croiserait que des…couples. Il ne se poserait sur un banc ou sur l'herbe que pour quelques minutes, le trajet était court et il pouvait rapidement rentré s'il en avait marre. Parfait. Comme pour appuyer sa décision, une petite bourrasque s'engouffra à l'intérieur de son manteau et le fit frissonner un instant. Quelques pas plus tard (10 minutes, avait-il calculé), le voilà dans le parc. Le détective avait eu raison, il n'y avait personne dans ce parc à part 2-3 couples. Allons, Sherlock a toujours raison, pourquoi douter. Il avait évidemment observé ce parc le jour où il avait dû enquêter dessus, mais ce soir, il le voyait d'un autre angle. Tout du moins il essayait.

L'herbe, plutôt grasse en cette saison, était encore d'actualité mais les arbres étaient en revanches presque nus. Quelques flaques d'eaux à terre tentaient de rester en vie, vestiges d'une récente averse. Une brise fraîche venait dégager son visage de quelques mèches. Il s'autorisa un soupir quasi inaudible en se disant bon gré mal gré que ce n'était pas désagréable. Même si son cerveau restait en alerte au cas où Lestrade le contactait (ce qui risquait d'arriver), il reposa son esprit dans la mesure où il s'appelait Sherlock. Cela ne se voyait peut-être pas mais le brun aimait bien la nature. Après tout, elle faisait partie de ces ressources scientifiques quasi-inépuisables à étudier, et elle faisait partie de tout un système biologique. La nature était bel et bien vivante mais elle, au moins, ne parlait pas. Et c'était aussi l'un des points que Sherlock appréciait le plus chez elle. La nature ne pourra jamais lui dire qu'il est insouciant, taré, psychopathe, monstrueux, et toute la longue liste des insultes qu'on lui sort avec plaisir chaque jour. Il pouvait en quelque sorte admettre qu'une jolie plante lui servait de crâne de remplacement, lorsque John lui-même n'était pas dans les parages…Bref, la vue était bien agréable. Ne voulant pas rester indéfiniment sous le portique de l'entrée, il balaya du regard un endroit où il pourrait s'asseoir, un peu plus loin des couples qui s'embrassaient.

Dégoûtant. Simplement inutile. Pourquoi diable les gens avaient-t-ils besoin de s'embrasser. Ça n'apportait rien, pas de connaissances, à part peut-être celle d'acquérir le qualificatif d'idiot pour le restant de ces jours. Même pas. La plupart des « couples » se séparaient au bout d'un an. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'attardait à vouloir comprendre : il n'était pas amoureux et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Toujours est-il que loin des tourtereaux, il avait trouvé un petit coin d'herbe étrangement abondante, avec un buisson lui aussi étrangement feuillu. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et alla se poser contre le dit buisson, faisant la moue en sentant l'herbe un peu humide mouillée son pantalon. Assis en tailleur, les mains posées sur ses chevilles, il fermi les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. L'air froid lui brûla les poumons, mais il trouvait ça agréable. Il se sentait revigoré, encore plus en forme pour courir après une pourriture. Mais malheureusement, toujours pas d'appels de Lestrade. Allons, est-ce que son alter ego maléfique avait pris des vacances ? Lâchant un soupir, tout en rouvrant les yeux, il ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce qui allait suivre. Jamais il n'aurait cru perdre ses sens au point de ne pas entendre le bruissement de feuille derrière lui. Son premier réflexe fut de se raidir. On lui cachait désormais la vue. En effet, deux mains s'était posées sur ses yeux. Son cerveau reconnecté le renseigna immédiatement sur la nature de l'inconnu.

Petites mains douce. Pressantes cependant. La première phalange du majeur gauche possède une petite entaille, signe que la personne porte souvent un objet qu'il utilise régulièrement et qui demande une utilisation manuelle. Son nez ne le trompe pas malgré le froid : une odeur de menthe et de sang s'étalonne sur les mains de l'individu. Le tissu qui frotte sa joue est luxueux, pas un seul effilochage. Westwood, il dirait. Nous avons donc un individu friand d'armes à feux, qui se tâche parfois les mains de sang autre que le sien, qui couvre cela avec des bonbons à la menthe et qui aime visiblement le Westwood. Sherlock n'a pas besoin de chercher bien loin. Il sait déjà qui est ce mystérieux inconnu. Il l'a su à partir du moment même où les mains se sont posées sur ses yeux. Ce qu'il assimile moins, c'est le pourquoi cette personne prends la peine de faire un tel geste. Ce genre de geste ne leur ai pas réservé, ce n'est tellement pas eux, c'est tellement…

-C'est vraiment cliché. C'est ce que tu penses.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il ne se trompera jamais sur lui. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres : cette voix chantante, fluette, chargée de notes positives enfermée dans un corps malsain ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Moriarty. La faculté qu'a ce dernier à débarquer juste lorsque vous parlez de lui est proprement hallucinante. Le dit Moriarty retira ses mains, contourna le buisson derrière lequel il était et se posa à côté du détective, prenant la même position. Sherlock ne le quittait pas des yeux durant ce laps de temps.

…La situation était des plus improbables. Les deux plus grands génies que la Nature n'est jamais créé se rencontraient de façon bizarrement fortuite en plein milieu d'un parc, durant une nuit d'hiver. Tous deux se dévisageaient, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient engager une joute verbale endiablé, commencer directement pas les poings ou s'ils devaient continuer à fixer leurs prunelles respectives. Leurs regards finirent par s'adoucir. Sherlock se doutait bien depuis le début que si Moriarty avait eu l'intention de le dépecer, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire un geste qu'on pourrait jugé amical voire ambiguë (ce qui correspondait au personnage). Allant de pair, il avait l'insouciante et imprudente impression que son homologue n'avait pas ramené quelques snipers histoire de se protéger…ou de le tuer sur le champ. Mais une idée peu réjouissante parcouru son palais mental : tout cela pouvait très bien être une diversion. Si Moriarty était effectivement venu vers lui de son plein gré, qu'est-ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de demander à ses hommes de faire du mal à ces « proches » pendant ce temps-là. La 1ère image qui apparut aux yeux du brun fut celle de John : il était seul à l'appartement ( ne comptant pas dans ce genre de situation…), et même s'il ne doutait pas une seconde des réflexes militaire dont faisait encore preuve son ami, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa mort face à 5 snipers. Etant parfaitement capable de comprendre le schéma mental du détective, le criminel consultant mit immédiatement fin à sa réflexion.

-C'est un hasard total. Qu'on se rencontre dans ce parc, je veux dire. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de me balader. Et détends toi, mes hommes ont oublié venir.

Le détective, loin d'être dupe, se détendit un peu mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Il fallait être prêt à fuir ou à affronter au cas où.

Le silence repris. A part se lancer des piques ou bien vouloir étriper l'autre, les deux génies n'avaient pas vraiment de sujet de conversation à engager. Ils avaient à la fois tout et rien en commun, accompagné d'une sorte de confiance malsaine réciproque. Sherlock, ne souhaitant pas s'engager dans un dialogue où il n'aurait probablement pas l'avantage, préféra reporter son regard sur le ciel dégagé. Ce que ne manqua pas de suivre Moriarty, qui l'imita à son tour. Le ciel sombre, hivernal, nocturne était étonnamment bien étoilé. Effectivement, il était rare de pouvoir contempler un tel ciel en plein cœur de Londres. Quelques flocons s'ajoutaient au spectacle. Le ton insouciant de Moriarty brisa le silence.

-Ça a quelque chose de magique non ? Même si nous savons tous les deux que la magie n'est qu'une invention superflue.

Sherlock, la gorge sèche de n'avoir pas parlé pendant un certain laps de temps, et interrompu dans son observation, tourna la tête vers son vis-à-vis d'un œil interrogatif. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer avec un soupir en comprenant le sens de la phrase. Bon, c'était un bon début…

-Au fait, j'ai appris pour ça.

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai appris. Que tu ne connaissais rien au système solaire.

Face au détective éberlué, le criminel ne put que lâcher un rire moqueur, pas blessant, mais moqueur quand même. Sherlock se demandait bien quand est-ce que son ennemi avait appris cela et dans quel but. Toujours est-il que ça avait l'air de le faire bien rire. Une petite revanche s'imposait. Quoique que ça n'allait même pas le faire réagir.

-Je vois que vous êtes un fan de Menthos. Un parfum fort, idéal pour masquer l'odeur de cadavre encore présent sur les mains, n'est-ce pas.

S'arrêtant progressivement de rire, Moriarty ne put que continuer à sourire. Ça l'amusait drôlement de parler calmement avec son objectif premier. Le côté miraculeux de la chose rendait cela totalement jouissif. La suite en fut d'autant plus miraculeuse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça.

-Ooooh par pitié chérie appelle moi Jim. Je ne me gêne pas à ce point pour te tutoyer.

Sherlock ne disait pas non à la chose. Ça avait quelque chose d'intime entre deux personnes telles qu'eux. Il ne se laissa pas décontenancé pour autant.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça.

-Faire quoi. Te voir au loin et décider de venir te gêner un minimum ?

-C'est un aspect de la question. Je dirais plutôt, pourquoi as-tu posé tes mains comme ça sur mon visage.

Le regard perplexe de son homologue fit regretter Sherlock d'avoir posé la question. Pourquoi l'interroger là-dessus? Ça n'avait pas une once d'importance. Bon sang, voilà qu'il commençait à poser des questions qui n'en valaient pas la peine. L'air frais ne lui réussissait peut-être pas finalement. Peu importe ce qu'allait répondre Moriarty, il allait l'effacer à jamais de sa mémoire. La sentence tarda cependant à venir. Le criminel était visiblement en train de formuler une réponse adéquate.

-Sincèrement, je crois que j'ai fais ça sur un coup de tête.

Il rajouta nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

-Par envie, peut-être ?

Le 2ème flottement de la soirée s'ensuivit. Moriarty ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte (ou ne le voulait pas) mais Sherlock avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il était rarement surpris, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Bien sûr qu'il avait assimilé l'information donné. Mais sa signification et ses conséquences étaient tout autres. Surtout de la part de la personne en face de lui. Des bribes qu'il en avait appris, ce genre de geste étaient réservé aux couples. Or ils n'étaient pas un couple, loin de là. Moriarty ne pouvait donc que se jouer de lui, comme il le faisait si bien. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas deviné plus tôt. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de réfléchir sur quelque chose qui était pourtant l'évidence même. Il crut bon de répondre rapidement.

-Ce genre de geste est réservé aux couples. Or il me semble que nous n'en sommes pas un.

-C'est dommage. Ça pourrait être marrant de jouer les amoureux transis.

Une fausse mise en couple. Un jeu. Moriarty lui proposait le jeu des amoureux. Impensable. Incroyable. Dangereux surtout. Pas physiquement, non. Mais en jouant à ce genre de choses, on y laissait inconsciemment des plumes. Il s'engageait sur un terrain qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment, les gestes corporels et ce qu'ils signifiaient. Ça avait un côté addictif. Se dire qu'il pouvait sérieusement miser tout son honneur et sa fierté là-dedans avait quelque chose que l'on pourrait qualifier d'excitant. Jouer à la personne amoureuse lambda. Ça le faisait intérieurement rire, mais c'était un jeu à tester. Alors il allait jouer.

-Très bien, jouons.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de son « partenaire », qui se redressa et se mit à le fixer.

-Vas-y Sherlock, épate-moi, tire des conclusions. Déduis-moi. Je te laisse carte blanche !

Moriarty semblait s'amuser follement. On sentait qu'il avait du mal à rester en place, comme les enfants attendant leur glace à la vanille pour le goûter. Cette autorisation fit frémir le détective, qui fut revigoré par tant de challenges. Une poussée d'adrénaline le prenait, plus forte encore que lors d'une enquête. Alors il fit ce qu'on lui demandait, il observa Moriarty.

Une silhouette fine, plus petite que lui (il en jubilait). Des jambes longilignes cachées derrière ce pantalon noir luxueux. Des hanches bien féminines pour un homme. Des épaules étroites qui trahissaient une alimentation aléatoire. Des bras musclés, signe d'activité physique, sans toutefois être trop marqués. De petits poignets anguleux. Des doigts longs et fins rattachés à de petites mains osseuses. Jusqu'ici il faisait comme d'habitude et ça marchait. Evidemment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au cou. Le cou de Moriarty était tout aussi fin que le reste, long et gracieux, la jugulaire et la pomme d'Adam facilement visible. Une peau laiteuse, presque aussi blanche que la neige accompagnait cela. Peau par ailleurs malmenée par le froid, comme en témoignait les rougeurs qui s'étalaient çà et là. En parlant de froid, il s'aperçut que le criminel ne possédait aucuns vêtements pouvant le protéger de la faible température extérieure, contrairement à lui qui avait anormalement chaud depuis le début du jeu. Il continua son observation comme si de rien n'était. Le brun se décida à attaquer le visage. Des cheveux un peu ébouriffés, noir d'encre. La courbe de la mâchoire était ronde et lui donnait un certain air enfantin. Quelques cicatrices légères, signe de son activité criminelle. Des yeux rieurs accompagnés de ces prunelles sombres et intenses, elle-même soulignés par des cernes noirs. Un sourire angélique éternellement collé au visage. Et surtout…des lèvres roses, légèrement bleuies par le froid. Il resta un moment à regarder ces lèvres avant de revenir à la position de départ, les yeux fous de Moriarty. Qui semblait le contempler depuis un moment déjà.

"Il est vraiment beau." C'est ce qui rebondissait actuellement dans la tête du brun après cette longue pensée. Sherlock n'arrivait pas à assumer qu'il trouvait Moriarty magnifique. C'était une des erreurs à ne pas faire, le genre de choses qu'il détestait en temps normal. Qu'il détestait tout court. Il ne faisait de compliments à personne et le voilà à penser que son « partenaire » est…séduisant. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette pensée néfaste : elle s'inscrivait en boucle dans son cerveau et lui faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Pour le détective, c'était tout simplement un signe de faiblesse. Et il n'était pas faible. S'il commençait déjà à tomber dans le piège du jeu, qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Non non, il fallait qu'il JOUE le jeu. Qu'il entre dans le piège en restant maître de lui-même, en faisant fi de la chaleur diffuse de son corps, et en cessant d'afficher un petit sourire inexplicable. Il n'eut pas à hésiter une seconde lorsqu'il vit Jim tremblé face au vent qui fouettait sa peau. S'approchant à petit pas du criminel (qui ne suivait pas exactement la démarche qu'il était en train de faire), il défit lentement son écharpe (avec appréhension il devait se l'avouer) et évitant de croiser le regard de son homologue statufié, il enroula celle-ci autour de leurs deux cou.

Un ange passa pendant près de 5 minutes. Aucun n'osait bouger. Il fallait dire que l'initiative surprenante de Sherlock les faisait se tenir très près, voire collé l'un à l'autre. Ce qui semblait être quelque chose de nouveau pour les concernés. Pour le détective, se tenir si prêt de la personne qu'on…admirait (avouons-le…), était totalement nouveau. Oui, c'était grisant. Grisant de pouvoir poser sa tête sur celle de Jim. Grisant de pouvoir respirer le parfum mentholé de ses cheveux. Tout était grisant. Quant au criminel, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait vu Sherlock faire ses déductions, silencieusement. Il avait aussi vu le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à la fin : un regard un peu perdu, un peu gêné. Le genre de regard qui veut tout dire. A ce moment-là, il s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque qu'il n'était pas obligé de pousser aussi loin la comédie mais il avait senti une écharpe bleu s'enrouler à son cou avant même de pouvoir lâcher une syllabe. Si Sherlock s'amusait avec lui, il s'amusait bien: lui n'arrivait qu'à ressentir des émotions contradictoires. Il avait envie de se prouver qu'il pouvait faire pire, qu'il pouvait le battre sur ce terrain parce qu'il restait le plus fort, le roi du jeu, mais il doutait du résultat obtenu. Le doute n'était pas son ami. Quand il se pointait, il prenait toujours de mauvaises décisions. Alors il chassa le doute, et relança les dés du jeu, de _leur_ jeu.

-…Jouons aux clichés, Sherlock.

L'interpellé, qui jusque-là avait dû mal à feindre une attitude nonchalante, releva la tête et demanda d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible.

-Quel genre de clichés ? Je trouve que j'ai déjà marqué assez de points. Tu devrais battre en retraite.

Le rire sous sa gorge ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Arrête de sourire. Arrête de sourire ! C'est ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement dans son palais mental, qui malheureusement ne faisait l'effet que d'un écho. La tension palpable entre eux monta d'un cran quand Jim se décala pour pouvoir croiser les iris bleus de son vis-à-vis. Ils faisaient tous leurs possibles pour garder leur masque habituel, celui qu'il donnait aux gens qu'ils pensaient dénués d'intérêt. Tentative plutôt vaine puisque qu'ils se trouvaient réciproquement face à quelqu'un qui prenait beaucoup de place dans la vie exaltante de l'autre, une place indéfinissable, mais une grande place. Voilà donc leurs yeux se croisant, noir abîme contre bleu perle. Leurs gorges sèches et brûlés par le froid ne purent que laisser échapper un murmure, de concert.

-Pupilles dilatées…

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Rester plonger dans leurs regards respectifs ne faisaient que les déstabiliser, et ce qu'ils y avaient vu leurs faisaient perdre leurs moyens. Impensable. Leurs raisons luttaient actuellement contre un fléau, un fléau social…les « sentiments ». L'esprit leur vomissait tout son aversion mais le cœur était tenace. Bon dieu, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça leur arrive à eux ? On pouvait toujours se dire que oui, heureusement, ils n'étaient pas tomber sur une personne lambda. Si chacun d'eux interprétaient correctement la situation, alors ils étaient mal partis. Les conséquences allaient être catastrophiques. Pris d'une peur inavouable (même mentalement et surtout mentalement), Sherlock se lança à corps perdu dans le vide.

-…Tu ne joues pas.

-Toi non plus.

La réponse dîtes du tac au tac fit frissonner le détective. Bien. Maintenant tout était mis au clair: ils avaient une profonde attirance l'un envers l'autre, et pas qu'intellectuellement. Si lui n'arrivait pas à l'assumer, Jim ne le semblait pas non plus. Tant mieux, au moins ils étaient dans le même bateau. Attirance uniquement physique ? Peut-être. Là, ils étaient un peu trop choqués et troublés pour trouver une réponse cohérente. Et pour ne rien arranger, il fallut que Sherlock repense aux couples qui s'embrassaient tout à l'heure. Ses joues pâles se mirent à rougir. Par la science, il était déjà envahi de pensées parasites. D'un côté ça lui plaisait et de l'autre non. Cependant, il avait pour une fois envie de se laisser porter. Il avait bien fait d'observer les alentours du parc : personne n'allait pouvoir émettre de jugement sur ce qui allait suivre. En revanche, loin d'être expérimenté dans ce domaine (comme il le disait si bien), Sherlock laissa le soin à Jim de faire le second pas pour lui.

-C'est ton tour. C'est à toi de lancer les dés.

Le criminel comprenait parfaitement le sens caché de la phrase. Il y avait toujours un sens caché avec Sherlock. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire ressortir son cœur quasi-inatteignable. Il pouvait presque se vanter d'avoir pu le toucher, tiens. Il savait également parfaitement, en sa qualité de petit fouineur, que l'homme en face de lui était complètement inexpérimenté dans le domaine « sentimental », ou du moins social, ce qui lui donnait un gros avantage. Quoique lui aussi sentait que ses défenses allaient faiblir. Comme si chacun pensaient que le jeu était fini et qu'il était temps de faire place au « vrai », Jim ravala sa fierté et se colla un peu plus confortablement contre le détective, piquant un pan de son manteau et se couvrant avec comme il le pouvait. C'est qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était frigorifié, avec toutes ces réflexions. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi mielleux (sauf avec ses victimes) mais il devait avouer que la sensation de confort qui se profilait en lui était agréable. Sherlock ne put répondre à cela quand enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, frottant doucement son dos dans le but de le réchauffer. Après toutes leurs pensées tourmentées, les deux ne purent que rire de concert face à leurs propres stupidités.

-C'est toi qui a décrété qu'il fallait qu'on fasse cliché. Je ne suis pas en cause.

-Mais je rêve, tu es concerné je te signale !

-Jim.

-Oui.

-Je pose rarement des questions aux autres. Je les résous moi-même. Mais...

Sherlock regrettait déjà de se mordre la lèvre. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette facette de sa personnalité mais il allait visiblement devoir s'y faire et composer avec. En l'occurence il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que les flocons de neige présents dans les cheveux de Jim le rendait a- Non, ce mot n'allait pas entrer dans son riche vocabulaire, no-

-Ai-je le droit de dire que tu es adorable quand tu rougis… ?

Et merde...

Le visage de Jim se décomposa en un mélange de gêne et une envie de rire extrême. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait avoir l'air con. A être heureux comme une personne lambda. Au moins il n'était pas le seul, le brun paraissait lui aussi se complaire dans la bêtise. Revigoré par cette poussée de plénitude, il lança d'un ton chantant qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Sherlock, nous n'avons pas encore atteints les sommets du cliché. J'espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas te contenter de ce que nous faisons maintenant, qui n'est rien comparé à ce que nous ferons plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective fut titillé par la lueur de défi présente dans les yeux de Jim. Alors il reprenait le contrôle. Alors il voulait jouer à _ce_ type de jeu ? Très bien. Ce jeu-là lui convenait parfaitement. Il coupa les circuits « raisons » et, prenant le visage du plus petit en coupe, lança une bombe dans l'océan.

Oh. Oh bon dieu. Comment est-ce qu'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait être aussi bon… Comment est-ce qu'embrasser _Jim_ pouvait être aussi bon ? Ses lèvres étaient si douces par rapport au caractère mordant de la personne à qui elles appartenaient. Cette sensation moelleuse et ce goût qu'il devinait comme étant les fameux Menthos. C'était comme devenir Mycroft et manger une forêt noire : un pur délice. Jamais un tel ressenti ne l'avait envahi. Et encore, il n'avait fait que _poser _ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre. Et il ne se fit pas prier pour continuer, Jim prenant le parti de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure pour le faire redémarrer. Il ne changeait pas : peu importe qu'il soit en train de terroriser Londres entier ou en train d'embrasser quelqu'un, ce criminel si irrésistible était et restait taquin. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire. Voyant là l'occasion de faire ses preuves, il passa le bout de sa langue contre ses lèvres, qui lui offrirent avec joie le passage. Il s'en fichait de se répéter mais…qu'est-ce que c'était bon. L'échange était doux, lent et langoureux, tout le contraire de ce qu'ils étaient à leurs habitudes. De toute façon, cette soirée hivernale semblait être tout sauf normale. Sherlock en profita au passage pour se dire que OUI, Moriarty avait définitivement un goût de Menthos et qu'il embrassait comme le dieu qu'il était déjà. Il nota aussi de ne plus jamais se moquer de couples s'embrassant, parce qu'il était en ce moment même une victime de cette pratique. Victime consentante, oh oui. Malgré l'inutilité de respirer, ils durent se séparer face à leurs manques d'oxygène. Ils se lançaient des regards entendus à n'en plus finirent, et ils auraient repris de plus belle et avec plus de force leur baiser si une sonnerie de portable impromptu n'avait pas interrompu l'instant miraculeux. Sortant le portable de sa poche et le regardant avec un œil mauvais, Sherlock se résigna à lire la dizaine de SMS qui pesait sur sa boîte de réception.

John ! John était inquiet ! Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être bien sûr, il était en très bonne compagnie. Vu les 2 heures qu'il avait passé dehors et son manque de réponse, il consentit le fait qu'il aurait pu prévenir. Mais il n'allait pas rentrer de sitôt, oh non. Il avait bien mieux à faire. Comme par exemple embrasser l'homme boudeur qu'il avait en face de lui, qui n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange dans un moment privilégié avec Sherlock. Histoire de ne pas faire plus peur à John qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il envoya un SMS rapide à celui-ci, disant qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir et ne donnant pas plus d'explications là-dessus. Tant pis, il allait s'expliquer demain. SMS envoyé, John envolé, il reprit sa plaisante activité et se dit avant de sombrer dans un bonheur sans nom que tout ce qu'ils faisaient là allait avoir des conséquences sur la suite de son histoire.

S'engager dans une relation amoureuse avec l'unique criminel consultant au monde. C'était, somme toute, une drôle d'expérience.

* * *

Ouaaaaah, c'est la première fois que je fais un OS aussi long XD Et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette série fantastique. J'espère de tout cœur ne pas l'avoir trop défiguré avec mes conneries fluffy/PAN N'étant pas très satisfaite de mon travail j'espère que ce « truc » vous a quand même plus, dans tout le cas je vous invite à me faire part de vos critiques en me laissant une petite review ! Même un petit « c'est bien ! » m'encourage énormément ! :33 Sur ce je vous dis au revoir et à une prochaine fic, peut-être !

Bisoux d'une Yaoiste, Yamiko Kuchiki.


End file.
